Leave Out All the Rest
by Luthien Luinwe
Summary: L was able to write down some things from beyond the grave regarding his childhood, his work as a detective, and even his death. What did he say? Read to find out. Oneshot


He was the only friend I ever really had. Sure, I had communicated with others, but I had never reached that level of a relationship. He was my only friend. He was my only friend, yet I didn't trust him at all. I couldn't. There was too strong of a possibility that he was Kira. Kira would kill me. I was certain of this. He was my only friend, and I was almost entirely certain that my only friend would be the death of me.

I had never done well in any kind of social situation. I was what people would call "socially awkward." I hated shoes, always crouched rather than sat, and… I tended to be very distant from others. In short, I isolated myself. I didn't understand people in general. I could deduce the way they thought, but I did not _truly _understand them in any way, shape, or form.

I was an orphan. I wasn't entirely sure how my parents passed. I was too young to remember it, I guess. Watari was the closest thing to a father that I had. He encouraged me to be exactly who I was… and that shaped who I am. He encouraged me to become more intelligent than the general population, and I did just that. I was the world's greatest detective. I was also the world's second and third greatest detectives… but that is completely beside the point. Still, I saw this coming, and did nothing to stop it.

Many people assumed that I had Asperger's Syndrome because I generally did not understand social boundaries. I did not understand what was socially acceptable and unacceptable. I was constantly stacking and un-stacking objects, and my mindset was much like a child's. He never suspected that in me. He never said anything about my unusual behavior. All he seemed to notice was that I was more intelligent than he, and that he wanted to surpass me. I knew this was an impossible feat.

I had laid many traps to get him to reveal that he was Kira, without him actually admitting to being Kira. I even lied to him, saying the percentage that he was Kira was very slim, when in all actuality, I was certain that he was indeed Kira. My traps proved this. Still, he was my friend. Still, part of me hoped that he was _not _the person I suspected him to be.

I knew that I had to prepare for the end. The end was coming very soon, and I was well aware of this fact. I was not afraid of death; in fact, I was willing to welcome the personification of Death as an equal. I had served my purpose, and it was time for me to move on. I made the necessary precautions.

I told Watari that if something were to happen to him, he was to delete _all _information regarding the Kira case. I knew that when Watari died, my death would follow shortly. Once again, I was not afraid of this. I intended to inform the head of Wammy's House that Near, and not Mello, was to be my successor. Near was to take on the title of L. I also fully intended to tell him that Near and Mello would only be on my intellectual level (and that they could even surpass me) if they worked together. I knew they never would, though. Near and Mello hated each other.

I typed everything I recalled of the Kira case into the computer mainframe, setting it to delete shortly after it was read. I knew who would read it. I knew that the one to read it would be the one responsible (though not necessarily the direct murderer) for my death.

A few days later, I found myself sitting at one of the many monitors in the main control room for the Kira Task Force. All the others were in the room as well, but the Shinigami was nowhere to be found. This was my first clue that something was… off. I knew at that moment that the end was near. I saw the screen informing us all that all of the information had been deleted. "I told Watari that all information was to be deleted… if something happened to him," I said. I took a deep breath. These would be the last minutes of my life.

I took in a sharp breath, and I fell out of my chair. Light Yagami, my only 'friend' was soon at my side. I could hear the bells so very, very clearly. I heard the tone perfectly. I took another deep breath, and felt my eyes start to close. Light seemed to be concerned, sad even, but I could see behind the mask. _He is Kira, _I thought. _My one 'friend' has truly been the death of me. _My eyes closed fully, and never opened again.

I had asked one of the Shinigami to record this for me. That is how I was able to record this. I know that it will never be sent to the earth that I once called home, but it helped me accept the fact that I, L Lawliet, had moved on.


End file.
